There is a clip which is used for removably attaching or restraining one member with respect to the other member and which includes a head part disposed to close a through-hole of the one member among through-holes formed in both members and a leg part inserted into the through-holes and engaged with the other member side. As an example, FIG. 10 shows a clip disclosed in Patent Document 1. FIG. 10A is a perspective view of the clip alone, and FIG. 10B is a sectional view showing the clip together with a molding die. This clip 10 is a resin molded body and includes an anchor 12, a connection part 14 and a dish part 16. The anchor 12 corresponds to the leg part of the present invention, and the connection part 14 and the dish part 16 correspond to the head part of the present invention. The dish part 16 corresponds to the suction part of the present invention and has a seal surface 18A to be pressed against member surfaces. In this structure, in the case of forming the dish part 16 having the seal surface 18A, i.e., the dish-like suction part, a mold parting line occurs in the seal surface of the suction part in the normal mold separation of the molding die. That is, a radial step or scratch occurs in the trace of the mold matching part of the die and the pulled-out trace of a slide mold. Thus, there is a possibility that the water stoppage or watertightness may be hindered. The present invention solves this problem by devising the molding die.
That is, this structure is characterized in that the anchor 12 and the dish part 18 are molded by a mold made of an upper mold 42 and a plurality of lower molds 43, which are opened along an axis of the anchor, and a plurality of slide molds 44 for molding the interior of the anchor 12, as shown in FIG. 10B, and in that the seal surface 18A of the dish part is molded by a continuous mold surface in a circumferential direction of a single mold.